Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack.
Description of the Related Technology
The use of secondary batteries, also known as rechargeable batteries, as power supplies is remarkably increasing with the development and increased use of mobile devices. The type of device using a secondary battery typically determines whether a single-cell or multi-cell secondary battery is used in the device. For example, the power and capacity of the standard single-cell secondary battery may be sufficient to operate a small device such as a cellular phone for a limited time before the next recharge. However, medium or large electronic devices such as laptop computers, portable DVD devices, and small PCs may require high-power, high-capacity multi-cell secondary batteries to meet expected usage requirements between charges.